


oh memories

by FinalDestiny13



Series: if you're going through hell, keep on going [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of John Constantine, Soulmate AU, TW: cutting, and chas chandler, but mostly shift through one another's memories, luce and aaron basically have some small pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Aaron have naked cuddle time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh memories

A brush of lips on heated skin causing a pleased sigh.

Small, nimble fingers tracing patterns on a bare chest.

Two naked bodies shifting closer, skin pressing against the other's, legs tangled together, the silken black sheets offering a coolness to heated skin.

A content calmness settled over the couple, bond established the moment they first climaxed hours ago, taking the time since then to explore one another's body fully, slowly, feeling the various emotions shift and change through the bond, far more intimate than they have ever been with another being (in Lucifer's case at least). The couple now just soaked in one another's presence, Aaron holding onto Lucifer tightly as she waited for her eyes to be rid of wetness from crying, having felt, even seen the pain that Lucifer had felt from being banished from Heaven and then a part of herself finding a twisted pleasure at the torturing of souls he had done, knowing that he tortured those whom truly deserved it.

Or perhaps that was Lucifer's pleasure she felt? Either way, she was pleased at the torture and what did that say about her?

Then she had felt his boredom after centuries of torturing damned souls, a new and exciting idea forming in the fallen angel's mind before he and Mazikeen, the bartender, had left Hell, landing on the sandy shore of Los Angeles (because where else would an angel go?). Then tremendous pain in her back as the memory of beautiful, white wings were ordered to be cut off and oh the pain he felt internally as they were cut away, but never once did he cry out. Then feelings of lust, joy, resentment, curiosity, and so much more flowed through her as Lucifer had experienced them within his five years being here on Earth, from his establishing Lux all the way to now, this moment. 

Now that was an emotional roller coaster. 

"That's one way of putting it," he said suddenly, amused at her reaction to his own lifetime. She blinked. Oh yeah, they could read each other's thoughts now. Well, Lucifer could read her's easily as she didn't have that strong of a mental wall. Lucifer had a wall that was like a fortress that she had to poke, prod, and tap her way into before he let her in willingly. Even then, he was reluctant, but because they were soul mates, there was no harm in letting her know all the gritty details. Once he did, she had gotten the rush of all his memories thus leading to her current situation.

He had been able to just mentally poke her mind before a rush of her memories had entered his own mind.

A single mother raising her only child. A little girl the age of four staring at her closet, watching and giggling as a friendly ghost girl made faces at her and played with her when she was lonely. A six year old Aaron crying, throwing a (dare he say, adorable?) temper tantrum at the therapist who said that ghosts and the like weren't real, Aaron stating they were, that she saw them every day. More therapy, different therapists. A concerned and worrying mother who didn't believe her daughter, thought something was truly wrong with her (and didn't that cause a scowl on his handsome face).

Thirteen year old Aaron hiding in the bathroom, bloody razor blade in hand as her wrists bled, tears flowing down her face as she cried, wishing she could stop seeing these creatures (His heart ached at the pain and despair she felt). A slightly older thirteen year old Aaron being sent to a mental institution thanks to her mother's ever growing worried state, hatred flowing throw the teen (hatred he could relate so easily to), knowing she wasn't crazy but unable to do anything about it. Heavily medicated, foggy mind. Less seeing things in the hospital. Safe.

Then one day, patients start dying, screaming about a killer ghost, the nurses and doctors not believing such a thing but sixteen year old Aaron did, having witnessed this poltergeist once, before it killed Darren, a close friend in the hospital. Patients dying left and right, then a man with short blonde hair, wearing a suit and tan trench coat arrived, claiming that he was there to help. He notices her look at him, stare right through him, see that he has a darkness about him, something heavy in his aura and he talks to her. Kindly. Treats her like a person and tells her that no, she's not crazy, that yes, they do exist and he's here to stop the rampaging poltergeist.

She cries for the first time in three years, in relief.

She helps this man, this John Constantine, however she can and once he eliminated the poltergeist, he leaves, then comes back periodically to visit her. Becomes her friend and close confidant. A brother. And somehow, she still doesn't know how to this day, he gets her released from that personal hellhole (her mother had stopped visiting a year in when Aaron had skipped her meds, yelling, claiming that she shouldn't be here because she wasn't insane, that she hated her for this) and into true freedom. She lives with him for awhile, him and Chas, helping how she can as she adjusts to life on the outside of padded walls, then one day claims she wants to go to LA just because and he gets her there (he had business to attend to there anyway) and she falls in love with the city. John helps her get a job, an apartment, promises to visit and call, then leaves her on her own which she assured him that she would be fine. 

And she was. She is now. 

She's happier than she's ever been. Not that she had many happy moments.

She's okay. 

In Lucifer's arms, she's nothing but content, warm, relaxed, and happy. And isn't that an odd thing for him to feel from another? Someone pleased at his constant presence? It was a different, unique, and not quite unwanted feeling. He sort of liked it and like bloody hell was he going to let go of this one. Just one more gift from his Father, he supposed. This one, he would value above the others.

She belonged to him now. 

A hand smacking his chest startled him, not expecting the small annoyance, Lucifer glancing down to see Aaron glaring daggers at him. Ah. She must have caught that last thought. 

"I'm not a fucking object Luce," she stated angrily. She looked even more beautiful when she was angry. What was that phrase humans liked to say? Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn was it? "Oh, I'll show you scorn asshat."

He grinned devilishly. "Is that a promise my dear?"

"You're sadistic."

"Devil, darling. Now that we've had our fun," he began with a grin. "Something I hope we repeat in the future, might I add, I promised you we would talk. A deal's a deal after all."

She blinked, anger fading away to turn into surprise and nervousness. So much range of emotion that one little human could feel. It was almost overwhelming to him.

Aaron shifted closer to Lucifer, hands resting on his chest, chin resting upon them, staring at him but not really seeing as she thought over what to say, Lucifer deciding to stay out of her thoughts and give her some time to gather them. (He could be quite the gentlemen when he wanted to be you know.) While waiting for her to speak, his hands began to wander up and down her back, fingertips tracing the outline of one of the two black, feathered wings tattooed there causing her to shiver, even giggle, enticing a pleased grin from him as he repeated the action. The tattoo reminded him of his own wings, a small part of him, very small, missing them, the rest of Lucifer still proud over flipping his Father the biggest bird once he landed on the beach of LA. 

"I think all I really wanted to say was that I don't expect you to only sleep with me," she said after a few moments of silence. "I've heard about your reputation and considering who you are...," she trailed off before continuing. "While a part of me screams jealousy at the thought, I have to remember that even at the end of the day, you're mine."

He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Yours? Now who's objectifying whom?"

She smacked his chest gaining a 'Do it again' from the angel. "I'm being serious here Lucifer. It's not like I've done this before."

"I know." He laughed as her face flushed a pretty red. "No need to be embarrassed darling. First time was quite pleasurable was it not?"

Aaron mumbled a small yes, effectively inflating his already huge ego. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"From what I can remember, yes. But I have a better question for you Luce." Aaron sat up, Lucifer eying her chest then smirking as she straddled him, moaning as her fingers accidentally brushed against her wording that marked him as hers over his heart. "Ready for round three?" She grinned wickedly. 

Oh, he's starting to turn her into a little sex fiend. 

How delightful.


End file.
